Q2 AU
by 40two
Summary: Fair Warning: The following story is laden w/grammatical errors, probably a few misused words, and completely devoid of any substance or quality. Disclaimer: Characters and setting belong to Paramount. No infringement intended. No profit gained.


Captain Kathryn Janeway swiftly rounded the corridor on Deck 3, en route to her quarters. The ship's sensors instantly recognized her biosignature, prompting the entryway doors to part, immediately granting her access. Captain Janeway crossed the threshold, the automatic doors whooshed to a close behind her. Now, safely ensconced in her quarters, Captain Janeway was welcomed by the sound of running bathwater.

_Perfect timing_.

The Captain strode through the living area, past her double bed, to the en suite doorway. There, she was greeted with the sight of a completely nude Seven of Nine, standing in front of the bathroom mirror, both arms overhead, removing her last few hairpins. As Janeway entered the en suite, Seven brought both hands down to rest at her sides. Janeway took two composed strides into bathroom, coming to a stop behind Seven, and placed a chaste kiss on her bare shoulder. Janeway's head hovered just above Seven's left shoulder in the mirror's reflection.

"Hi" Janeway said, in a gravelly voice.

"Captain."

They stood quietly for a moment, maintaining eye contact with each other's reflection in the mirror. Then, Seven began to resume removing the hairpins from her customary French twist, the Captain interrupted.  
"Allow me." Janeway husked, as she reached both hands up to assist.

"Junior?" Seven asked.

"Back with the Continuum." Janeway responded, as she removed the final pin, and gently pressed her fingertips up the base of Seven's skull before extending, and running her fingers through Seven's silken hair, liberating the golden locks from it's tight twist.

Seven's eyes slid shut, as she rolled her head back, and shivered faintly from the manipulation.

"That is good news. I found his presence, disruptive."

Janeway let out a small chuckle and smiled, appreciating Seven's flair for understatement.

"I know you weren't too fond of that stunt he pulled in the cargo bay, a few days ago."

Seven's eye's narrowed in the mirror, indicating her displeasure.

Janeway smiled again, and dipped her head slightly, catching a brief glimpse of Seven's perfectly contoured posterior, before raising her head.

She met Seven's gaze again in the mirror.

"I can't say I blame him for that, Seven. I might have done the same, if the roles were reversed. Junior's an omnipotent, teenage male, and you" Janeway husked, as she brought her right index finger to the base of Seven's cervical curve and trailed the digit down the elegant line of Seven's spine stopping at the bottom of her lumbar, "are a Goddess, after all."

Then the Captain smoothed both palms around Seven's sacrum, and over her bare hips, coming to a rest just below her navel, seductively strumming the soft skin beneath with alternate thumbs.

Seven exhaled sharply at the contact, temporarily straining to formulate a coherent thought.

"Kathryn, the Q are immortal. They do not exist on a linear plane and subsequently do not age as corporeal beings do."

"Even so." Janeway responded casually, no longer interested in discussing the particulars, of life amongst the Continuum.

Then the Captain smirked, suddenly remembering something she heard Q say earlier, "What do you say, you hop in the tub, and I'll show you the cosmos, the way it's meant to be seen?"

Seven raised her implant enhanced brow in the mirror, and turned to face the Captain.

"Acceptable."

Was all Seven said, before she inclined forward, scooped the complacent woman up into her arms, and firmly affixed her mouth to the Captain's, initiating a lusty, incendiary kiss. Seven eased Janeway back down, and withdrew, leaving a swooning, disoriented, Captain in her wake. Seven steadied the red head, and added,

"Provided, you"

Seven paused, allowing her eyes to give Janeway's compact form, an exaggerated once over,

"'loose the get-up'."

The Captain raised an astonished eyebrow, and flashed Seven her trademark, twisted, grin,

"Though you'd never ask…"


End file.
